


In Transit

by MeloriaMiasma (Tria_Prima)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Forgive me for I have sinned, and this was too good to pass up, but i love hateships, i'm sorry i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tria_Prima/pseuds/MeloriaMiasma
Summary: Despite how much he hates her, Reeve can't seem to get Scarlet off his mind. And she was going to have to answer for it.
Relationships: Reeve/Scarlet
Kudos: 5





	In Transit

**Author's Note:**

> l i s t e n  
> i know this ship isn't popular. i k n o w. but a friend turned me onto this and now it's a thing. i like hateships, including hatesex. but also reeve is my favorite and i will protect him, even if it means he has to be a vicious dom sometimes. 
> 
> this is inspired by listening to "in transit (for you)" by matchbook romance, cause i can see them being victims of pining and being star-crossed lovers and etc. please excuse me while i yeet myself into oblivion for this sin, cause i am not sorry.

_Dream, baby, for me; I’ll be waiting here for you. Pack your things, fly to me._

Reeve pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and his thumb. He’d been pinned with a project with the last person he wanted to be around. Said person was _annoying,_ at the very least. Pompous. Self-centered. Cruel. There were so many adjectives that described them. But yet, as he sat here at his desk, attempting to pour over paperwork, he couldn’t focus. The project in front of him was entirely different. A project that he could easily handle on his own, divert to some of his underlings. But he’d insisted, he needed the distraction. He frowned, tossing the papers on his desk with defeat. He hated this, hated _her-_ but despite his best efforts, he couldn’t keep Scarlet off his mind.

With a sigh, he called in his assistant, who stared at him curiously. They were expecting to have been dismissed an hour ago, and the realization caused him to grit his teeth together in annoyance. He was slipping. His focus was slipping. Try hard as he might, he knew he was acting different as of late. Getting in late, often leaving early. Or never leaving the office at all. A perk to a recreational floor, he supposed- he could easily shower here and just have a change of clothes brought to him. The nights had become long and often sleepless, and he was positive the bags were showing under his eyes. Hesitantly, his assistant placed a cup of coffee on his desk, giving him a pensive smile. He sighed, forcing himself to relax.

He’d have to iron this out somehow.

“Page Scarlet, if you would. I have a couple questions about this project we’re on and how to best proceed.” Sure, infrastructure was his job, even to the point of keeping the slums protected. After all, Midgar was _his city_ and he’d be damned if it watched it go to shit. The protection, however, would fall to her. Figuring out the best units to place in designated spots, the best way to reinforce them. If you could get past the fact that she was often a heartless bitch, Scarlet was a genius. He could admire that, he supposed. Leaning back in his chair, Reeve closed his eyes as his assistant scurried out. He tried focusing on something, _anything,_ that wasn’t Scarlet. And he almost succeeded.

_Scatter me across the sky, I’ll shine all night. And just like a star, I’ll fall- for you._

The definitive _click_ of her heels against the marble flooring of his office brought him out of his trance and he inwardly groaned. This was a mistake. It was so much easier to just meet her in her workshop, where he _wouldn’t_ be subject to the curves of her figure, the lace of her thigh-hi’s peeking out from the slit in her dress. The lower octave of her chuckle caused him to open his eyes suddenly, the woman already leaning over his desk to give him an intimidating stare. He sat slowly, refusing to rise to the bait and play her game. Looking to his assistant, he waved her out.

“You can leave for the day.” He had _plans_ for this meeting. The wide-eyed woman nodded and practically ran out, uninterested in watching the sudden tension unfold into yet another shouting match. And it was true, they may hit that point today, but Reeve had no such intentions. He needed to get Scarlet _out_ of his mind, not embed her further. Pasting a confident smirk on his face that he really didn’t feel, Reeve turned his gaze back towards Scarlet slowly, meeting her eyes. He was almost surprised at the fire that he saw there, and briefly wondered if she’d been facing the same dilemma- but squashed the thought. No, she was annoyed he bothered bringing her here at all.

_And baby if you wanted me to, I’d do anything for you. Just say the word, and I’d give you the world. Yeah, but that’s not good enough._

“Reeve,” she said pointedly, raising her hand just enough to graze his chin with the tip of her nail. It was like fire, sending a shot of heat through his body. He resisted the urge to inhale deeply, to bring her scent into his lungs. He fought to keep his composure, not wanting to seem weak in front of her. She expected everyone to bend to her will, but he couldn’t- he _wouldn’t._ This would be on his terms, and his terms only. Neither of them said anything else for a moment, before he finally exhaled, trusting his voice enough to speak.

“Sector 5. The portion we intend to industrialize. I’m having trouble figuring out where we should place the automated defense systems. Perhaps you’d have some insight.” The way he spoke, so nonchalantly. He wondered if it made her blood boil. That he wasn’t _seeing_ her as she wanted him to. But oh, he was. Her femininity was a haunting distraction. He needed to be strong, just for a few moments longer. But she hadn’t spoken.

“Scarlet?” He said her name slowly, drawing it out as much as he could without seeming suspicious. She visibly shifted, and he grinned wider. Good, he already had the upper hand. Her expression faltered, and she drew back. He would admit that he’d miss the generous view down the front of her dress, but watching her frustrated was _oh, so much better._ He motioned for her to join him on his side of the desk, spreading out the blueprint innocently. Determined not to be defeated, she raised her head haughtily, joining him.

“Show me where you were thinking,” she replied, her voice heavy. The sound sent another shot of heat straight through him, and he shifted his posture. Just enough to disguise his growing need from her eyes as he pointed to a couple spots on the map.

“I’m sure you can see where we’re running intro trouble,” he said lightly. Reeve didn’t dare look at her. His hands lay flat on the desktop, the only thing grounding him to the situation. Her slender fingers ghosted over his left hand, and he twitched.

“That’s not the only trouble you’re running into,” she murmured, suddenly all to close to him. Surprised, Reeved glanced towards Scarlet. She wasn’t looking at him, but he could see the turmoil in her expression. Moving his hand, he traced fingertips down her spine, resting at her hip- testing her. Scarlet shuddered, but said nothing. Reeve grinned.

“Is it? Care to tell me more?” She inhaled sharply, turning towards him with dilated pupils. There was a beat of silence, before he grabbed her by her famous updo, closing the gap between them. The kiss was heavy, needy, passionate. A groan escaped him as she quickly melded into his body, soft form pressed against his. It was torture, but it was _exquisite_ torture.

_Starlit seas will be our dance floor, and birds will sing our song. And your scars, your scars will heal- for you. And baby if you wanted me to, I’d do anything for you. Just say the word, I’d give you the world. Yeah, but that’s not good enough._

It felt like her hands were everywhere, but nowhere. He teased his tongue against her lips, and she opened readily for him. The noise she made was electric. Every nerve of his body was suddenly awake, every touch from her too much. His skin felt too sensitive, yet not sensitive _enough._ His head spun, dizzy with need. How could such a _terrible_ woman drive him crazy like this? He released her, finally pulling away for air. Her eyes were glazed over, the heaving of her chest even more inviting. And though he’d like to take his time with her, this wasn’t the time nor the place. A low growl formed in his throat, taking her chin his hand.

“Over the desk,” he commanded, stepping back expectantly. It wasn’t the way he’d imagined finally seducing her, but it would have to work. Shocked at his sudden dominance, Scarlet obeyed. And she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t _seriously fucking hot._ She could hear the shuffling of his jacket being removed, discarded onto his chair. His hands roamed her figure slowly, as if committing each and every curve to memory. Oh, the things he _could_ to do her. He could leave her wanting, go straight back to work. But would he dare? She clearly knew he wanted this as much as she did, she’d use it to torment him every chance she got. No, he needed to take command _now,_ show her that she didn’t control him.

Sliding his hands up her thighs, he could feel her shiver against his touch. He could feel the heat radiating off her in waves. The long slit of her dress made this _that much easier,_ he just had to slide it to the side. The black lace of the panties she wore underneath struck against her coloring _so perfectly._ A groan escaped him, as he took the time to slowly, agonizingly, remove them. With a chuckle, he chose to keep them- a keepsake, if one would. Something to easily use against her, too, should she try to use this to her advantage later.

Scarlet gasped at the cold air against her core, and it was more on instinct than anything else that he slid his fingers against her, enjoying the sound she made. She was slick, his fingers easily sliding between her folds. She was _this_ excited, and he’d only given her an order. Reeve chuckled, his free hand sliding up her torso. She exhaled a gasp as his hand found her breast, giving it an experimental squeeze. A single finger plunged into her core, languidly moving in and out of her. Scarlet made a whimpering noise, and Reeve shuddered. Her walls tightened around his finger momentarily, as if testing him. Bringing his thumb up, he drew lazy circles on her clit. Scarlet moaned, and he brought a hand up over her mouth.

“Shh, shh, quiet now. Can’t let the rest of the office hear you, can we?” His words were husky in her ear, causing her to whimper against his hand. He picked up the pace, inserting another finger into her, curling them slightly. “Can you be a good girl for me, keep quiet? It’ll be worth the wait.” Scarlet’s nod was small, and he slowly removed his hand, fingers trailing down her torso again. It proved, however, tough to remove one’s belt with one hand. Somehow he managed, freeing his painfully hard erection.

Scarlet uttered his name, and he could feel himself twitch at it. She was close, her walls twitching around his fingers. Oh but no, not yet. He couldn’t allow her the gratification. With her audible protest, Reeve removed his fingers from her core, savoring the taste. He could get used to that, sweet and intoxicating. Giving himself a few strokes, he leaned forward, placing a bite against the soft flesh where her neck and her shoulders met.

“Say it.”

_And baby if you wanted me to, why not say so? Let me go, cause I can’t shine bright enough for you._

“I- Reeve, _please.”_ He chuckled at the desperation in her voice, but he knew that he was there with her. However, the lack of dictation was troubling. He gave another well-placed bite, this time teasing her by rubbing his head against her entrance. Scarlet gasped, trying desperately to grind her hips back against his.

“What do you want, Scarlet?” So maybe the power trip was getting to his head a little, but he _needed this._ He needed the validation that she wanted him just as badly as he craved her. She whimpered, lowering her head just a bit. Her breathing as shaky as she lifted it again, turning enough to give him a pleading gaze. His breath hitched, and he almost gave her what she wanted- _almost._ “Say it. I want to hear it.”

“Reeve,” she whined, lifting her hips enough to rub against him, trying to ease her need with the friction. “Gods, just fuck me already.” Ah, such a brat, and he couldn’t say that it wasn’t enjoyable. With a growl that was borderlining on feral, he finally plunged into her. Despite the order to quiet, Scarlet cried out. At this point, though, Reeve didn’t care. He was lost in the sensation of her warmth around him. For a moment, they both stayed there, just relishing the feeling. But Scarlet was needy, having been denied release once already. She whined, moving her hips against his. Reeve hissed, grabbing her hips.

“Ah, you’ve been a bad girl, Scarlet,” he chastised. “You’re at my mercy now.” He pulled back slowly, the drag almost unbearable. But no, he had to teach her a lesson. She’d been occupying his thoughts for so long, keeping him from his work. And now, her inability to listen to him. While he didn’t really have the pleasure of making this slow and agonizing, he’d just have to take the other route. The sound she made was somewhere between pleasure and fear, and he couldn’t get enough of it- couldn’t get enough of _her._

_For you, for you, for you. I shine. For you, for you, for you. I fall._

The pace he set was punishing, relentless. It felt for a moment like he was only chasing his own release, but it became apparent that it was just as exciting for her. He grunted, his fingers digging into her hips. There’d be bruising there tomorrow, he was sure, but luckily nobody else would see. He’d been careful enough not to leave other visible marks, despite the need to claim her for everyone else to see. A loud moan, and one of her hands snaking between her legs to ease the tension. The twitching of her around him signaled that she was close, maybe too close, but he couldn’t stop now.

“Reeve.” His name flowed out of her lips like a prayer, like worship. She was nearly chanting it, between urging him to fuck her _harder, faster,_ to which he happily obliged. Her breathing came in pants, her body tensing. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her walls clamped down on him tightly, her orgasm sudden and washing over her in waves. Despite this, he couldn’t bring himself to slow, he was too close to his own release.

“Fuck, Scarlet.” It was probably the first time he’d said her name in pleasure. She made a noise beneath him, still writhing. It didn’t surprise him that it seemed as though just saying her name brought on another orgasm, this time being vocal. Grunting, he pulled her hips back harder against him, his thrusts becoming sloppy. He uttered her name again, before it hit him. He groaned loudly, feeling his own release in the base of his spine. And while probably not the preferred method, he emptied himself into her. His thrusts finally slowed, his chest heaving.

“You little shit,” she mumbled, and Reeve chuckled. Slowly, he pulled out of her, enjoying the sight of his seed dripping from her core before dropping his weight into his chair.

“Didn’t think that far ahead,” he admitted, reluctantly tucking himself back into his pants. Scarlet glared at him, and he licked his lips. She’d be sore tomorrow, though, and it would be their little secret as she tried to get comfortable in the chairs of the conference room. He was already looking forward to it.

“So, about those automated defense units…”

_Dream, baby, for me. I’ll be waiting here for you._


End file.
